After Death
by potterjay92
Summary: Follow Fred, Tonks, Remus and more after their deaths. What happens after their no longer in their bodies? Do they really leave their loved ones side after they're gone? Stick with this story and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ...**

**Fred finds himself in a weird situation.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

I hear an explosion. As I turn to see where it came from something crushes me against the wall. Pain goes throw me for a second, then I black out.

"Fred! Fred no! Wake up!"

I hear these words ringing through my ears and I slowly open my eyes. Percy and Ron are both hovering over me.

I smile "I'm okay." And sit up.

I watch them, they both have scared looks. Ron seemed to be in shock yet anger was all over his face. Percy on the other hand had tears in his eyes.

"What?" I ask. But no answers. "Guys I'm fine. Don't look so upset."

I look behind them to see Harry and Hermione running over to us, tripping over the rubble that was on the ground. The looks on their faces when they got to us was as scared as my brothers.

I went to say something when I heard another explosion and the sound of spells. I jumped up ready to fight but I lost my wand.

I look around to see if I dropped it when I notice something. My heart completely drops as I see Percy covering my body under his.

"W-What..." But that's all I could get out.

"Percy come on!" Harry yells as he fires back at Death Eaters.

"I can't leave him. Help me get him somewhere safe." He says picking me up. Ron helps him and they drag me down the hall.

I follow close behind. Percy puts me down and I watch him as he looked at my body. "Have I died? Am I dreaming?" I couldn't think straight. What is going on.

He gets up and runs away. I watch him chase a Death Eater down the hall.

"No Ron!" I turn back. Hermione is hold him back. "I have to help Percy." He says with anger in his eyes. Her and Harry drag him away.

I stand there for a minute, looking at myself. Then it clicked "George!" I say in a panic. Then without even taking a step I'm in a different corridor.

I look around in confusion when I spot him. George was rolling around on the floor with a Death Eater. Both wandless as they wrestled each other.

He kicks him off and runs for his wand "Petrificus Totalus!" He yells. His opponent lays there motionless.

He takes a deep breath and turns to run. "Georgie!" I yell to him.

He turns around, as if he heard me. I smile at him but he can't see me. He watches the spot I stand at for awhile then turns around and runs down the hall.

I stand there stunned. I'm about to run after him when light blinds me. I look to the side to see a bright light in the doorway of one of the classrooms.

I walk to it "Come Fred. It's okay." The light says. I'm not sure who's voice it is but I consider it for a minute.

I shake my head "No." I turn the other way and run down the hall after George.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ...**

**Remus's point of view as he dies and witnesses Tonks right after.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

There's a massive pain that goes through my body for a second as I collapse to the ground. My head is spinning, feeling to weak to get up.

"Remus, Remus!"

My eyes open and I see Dora standing over me. I smile at here but she is in tears. For a second I'm confused and I attempt to talk but my attention goes elsewhere as I see Bellatrix throw a spell.

"No!" I yell but too late. It hits her before I could do more.

Her body hits the ground and she sees no more. I make myself stand and try to fire at Bellatrix but my wand isn't in my hands.

"Remus." I hear Dora's voice. Now I'm really confused. I turn around to see her standing there. Over not just her body but my own.

I look at them for what seemed like forever when I feel her arms wrap around me. "It's okay." She says calmly.

I'm to stunned to say anything besides "What..."

She lets go of me "We died Remus. Look."

She makes me stare at our bodies till it sinks in. "How have we not moved on?" I ask.

She shrugs "Not sure. But there's a reason for everything."

We hear running steps getting closer to us and look around. He seems to be completely out of breath as he stops "Fred." I say. He looks at us and gives us a weird look then stares at our bodies.

"Can you see us?" I ask. He nods.

"So you're..." Dora starts.

"Dead." Fred says.

"How?" But before he could answer we hear the harsh and cold voice of Voldemort. He is making his followers stop their attack and giving everyone an hour to rest. To think about what we should do next and have Harry give himself up.

We all look at each other. "No one knows about us." Dora says.

"Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione do for me but no one else." Fred says.

"How do we find them?" I ask.

"Earlier I was able to think of George and it took me to him but I don't know how to do it again." He says.

"Maybe you're to worked up and worried to get yourself to travel." I say. "Clear your mind." But before we could we hear a noise coming down the hall.

It was Arthur and George, they were running down. They stopped dead when they find mine and Dora's bodies. Just standing there as they were lost for words.

Fred walked up to them. Wanting so bad for them to be able to see him. He swipes his hand on George's shoulder, who reacts as if he felt it.

"What?" Arthur says when he sees George flinch.

He shakes his head "Just felt a chill."

"Seeing dead bodies will do that to you. Especially from someone you know." Arthur says.

Fred's face drops. "How is he going to react when he sees me?" He says to us. We just stare at him.

"Come on." We hear Arthur's voice. "Let's get them to The Great Hall like McGonagall said."

We all watch as they both grab a body and drag it down the hall. Then all of a sudden we disappeared from there and reappeared in The Great Hall. The atmosphere was unreal.


End file.
